


Do As The Undead Do

by shivadyne



Series: Road To Hell AU [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: Souji squeezed his thigh hard, giving him what must be the most annoying godly bedroom eyes ever. “Somehow your mortal ways of undermining my authority are what you humans call a turn on,” he said.“You embarrass me every single day of my undead life,” Yosuke said quite seriously.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Road To Hell AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Do As The Undead Do

**Author's Note:**

> my gf reading this over for me: "i can't believe yosuke said stoner rights"
> 
> i am here, in 2020, writing these two again bc i love them so so much and i missed them a lot. please take them.

Yosuke sat uneasily upon his throne. He glanced upward to see the plants growing from it, apparently another part of his powers that spawned from his new role of being quote Queen of the Underworld unquote. He watched as a budding tiger lily bloomed, reaching up to gently feel its softness with his fingertips. It was strange to have so much power available to him if he wished for it. He glanced towards the slumbering beast resting at his feet. _And weirder to have a big guard dog that’s gotta be as big as me._ He flinched a bit when the hellhound huffed an exhale, a tiny puff of flames flickering to life from its mouth. _I’ve signed up for a life in the weirdest damn place._ He rested his chin in his open palm, sighing as he waited impatiently for Souji’s return.

Souji came eventually, appearing out of thin air into his seat on his throne. It was hard to tell time here in the Underworld. It moved so slowly some days and so fast on others. “You’re anxious again,” he said bluntly, gesturing towards him with an arm. “Come here?” He beckoned him over with his fingertips, having quickly learned over Yosuke’s mortal years spent with him that asking got him all the pleasure and being forceful got him an empty bed. “I want to hold you. And I need to discuss some plans with you.”

Yosuke felt himself flushing, mostly because he still hadn’t been able to tell Souji that his bluntness was not particularly human friendly. He glanced over to meet Souji’s glassy yellow eyes and reconsidered. _I’m no human either. Not anymore._ “Whatever… you kept me waiting, you know,” he complained, not wanting to say that the ever-present feeling of loneliness clung to him more harshly in the Underworld while their relationship was still finding solid grounds when his entire world had been pulled from his feet. He pulled himself up to his feet, stomping the small distance over to Souji’s throne and throwing himself into his lap carelessly. His legs hung over the edge of the throne, harsh and blackened thorns shriveling up into themselves to escape his exposed skin. “Why do we have to wear these weird dresses again?” he asked, eying him. 

“It’s called a himation,” Souji said patiently, pulling Yosuke closer and pressing kisses against the exposed skin around his collarbone where the fabric wasn’t covering him. “And I think you look quite,” he ran his tongue along the exposed skin experimentally, “fetching,” and glanced up to meet Yosuke’s eyes, ignoring the flushed skin and the slight trembling that had started up at his actions, “on my one and only.”

Yosuke was biting his lip, hard. He tried not to make a sound, darting his eyes towards the doors where the guards were likely waiting outside the throne room doors. He grabbed Souji by the back of the head, tugging lightly at his grey hair as he pulled him into a messy kiss. It was still hard to be public with his affections and harder still to show those affections at all, but it was a work in progress and he would get there. He pulled back after a moment, though, face burning red. “Not here,” he said against Souji’s lips, then pulled away from him and adjusted his cloak or whatever the fancy smancy word for it was. “And you’re avoiding your duties or whatever. So get on with those, you freakin’… loser.”

Souji squeezed his thigh hard, giving him what must be the most annoying godly bedroom eyes ever. “Somehow your mortal ways of undermining my authority are what you humans call a turn on,” he said.

“You embarrass me every single day of my undead life,” Yosuke said quite seriously.

Souji chuckled, pressing another kiss to Yosuke’s nose. He leaned back in the chair against the back of his throne, pulling Yosuke along with him and ignoring the smack to his shoulder. “Yes, yes, I’ll get to the point. Testy feline, aren’t you?”

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at him. “If this is your way of getting me to get the hellhound to bite your face off, it’s tempting.” He leaned his face into the space between Souji’s shoulder and neck, his hair tickling Souji’s skin. “You’re embarrassing me again,” he said, cheeks still flushed. “And I know you like to do it on purpose, you sadist. Just tell me what you need to tell me already.”

Souji ran his fingers through Yosuke’s hair, playing with it absently. “I just like seeing your pretty, flushed face. A shame you hid it from me, but that means I should get down to business,” he said, sighing like this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

“Some king you are,” Yosuke said snottily, huffing against his skin and leaving a tingling, warm spot from the press of his lips. “I wish I could just lounge around and avoid my responsibilities all day. Oh, wait, those are my responsibilities!”

“I’ll take you to see your mortal friends soon. I promised I would,” Souji said, trying to sound reassuring even if his voice always came out in a quality like Bella Swan in the Twilight movies. It sounded as dead as he was. “But I can’t keep pushing this matter off. I’ve gotten the latest batch of our dead and I’ve been considering your ideas of sectioning off souls on the matter of crime severity. Smoking pot is nowhere close to being a serial killer, you said, and I’ve done some research. You have a point.”

“Smoking pot shouldn’t even be a crime at all,” Yosuke stressed, pulling back from the hand carding through his hair to look up at Souji with beseeching autumn-tinged orange eyes, eerily glassy now much like his husband’s. “I mean, I’ve smoked pot! And I’m the one that has a throne made for me right over there,” he flailed a hand in that direction.

“Not that you’re in it right now,” Souji said, his hand finding its way back to Yosuke’s thigh and simply resting there. He looked like he was considering his words, though, which was enough. “I could see about getting them placed in their own section if the crime didn’t fit the punishment on the mortal world,” he said. “It’s going to take time, though. We can start small, some general groups of good, neutral, and evil, then we can actually start to branch them out into more specific sections for every crime on a severity scale.”

Yosuke considered his words, chewing on his lower-lip. “It… it could work, right?” he asked, glancing to Souji and feeling unsure. “I mean, you think it can. So… it totally can,” he said, laughing a bit awkwardly. “Just me being annoyingly insecure and annoying again and kill me now, Souji, because rambling should’ve been cut out along with my mortality!”

Souji rested a hand against his lower back. “I’ve already started making the sections for the souls, but it’s not going to get done right away if we want to make them as nice as you want. There has always been a lot of blank and empty space down here. It’s only recently someone,” he brought his other arm underneath his legs, pulling him up into a position to carry him, “brought some light back into my domain.” He smirked at him, not even waiting for an answer as he said, “So I think we should talk privately… in our room,” and opened a portal in front of him. He stepped through it, ignoring Yosuke’s bird-like squawk at the sudden change in plans.

“You’re always manhandling me! A guy’s got his pride, you know? Souji, put me down or I’ll totally kill your ass,” Yosuke complained as he was carried into their bedroom, wind swirling around them to put threat behind the words. “What do you think of that, huh? I’m gonna overthrow you. Coup on the way.”

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Souji said, tossing him down onto the bed. He pressed his knees down against the mattress, eying him with a smirk crossing his face. “And even cuter when you’re playing hard to get on purpose.”

Yosuke dragged a hand across his face to hide the flush to his cheeks. “Come on, I’m trying not to blush here again. What’s wrong with a little bit of a fight to get some love?” He dropped his hand and looked at him, annoyed. “I mean… you’re lucky you’re getting it at all… I can take it back.”

Souji smirked, crawling across the blankets so that they were face to face. He cupped Yosuke’s face in his hand, rubbing his thumb along his reddened cheek. “I know I’m lucky. I love you.”

“I love you, too… we swore our eternities to each other, so I guess we’re as legit as it gets,” Yosuke said, grabbing him by the back of the neck to pull him closer and seal the statement with a heated kiss. He allowed himself to be pushed back onto the mattress, wrists encircled by Souji’s hands, and closed his eyes. He felt at peace here. “Come on. Show me what it’s like to be with a god.”


End file.
